


I'm not calling it a love cave

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Robin finds the right words in the end, Robin is self conscious, Strike can be very persuasive, Strike can do dirty talk, post relationship, they are still all loved up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: The wonderful RobinLeStrange shared an amusing as hell MumsNet thread with me involving people discussing terms for genitalia.....it gave me 2 ideas for fics involving our favourite pair, and this one happened first!It sort of speaks for itself!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	I'm not calling it a love cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinLeStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/gifts).



“Come on. Given what I did to you twice last night and again about 35 minutes ago you can definitely not claim to be shy!” Cormoran grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow, idly stroking the soft cleft between Robin’s naked breasts which were visible above the duvet cover.  
Robin blushed and gave a girlish squeal, wriggling a little and rolling her eyes as Cormoran’s widened comically as her boobs jiggled.

“I can’t say things like that!” she shrieked, “It’s just….rude!”

Strike laughed and dipped his hand beneath the covers, locating and toying with the soft hairs between her legs and planting a sucking kiss to her jawline.  
“THIS is rude….and so is this….and this….this is definitely rude,” he waggled his eyebrows as his fingers stroked lower beneath her, parting her moist lips, finding her silken seam and finally dipping inside her pliant and eager entrance.  
Robin sighed and rolled her hips into his ministrations, but to her annoyance he tugged his hand away, “But of course, if you don’t want rude I’d better stop, hadn’t I?”

She tugged his hand back towards her chest and pouted, “It’s not that I don’t want rude….I think you can feel secure in the fact that I very much like your rude stuff!” and she kissed his smugly smiling face, still loving the bristled softness of his beard against her lips, and the feint aroma of tobacco smoke and herself ingrained in it.

“So why can’t you tell me what you want? Why is it so hard for you call my cock a cock, and your cunt a cunt?” he asked, his green eyes were gentle and coaxing and as sexy as fuck…..Christ she’d do anything he wanted when he was staring at her like that!

“I just…..I’m not sure which words sound right? I mean, cock is sexy yeah?” she waited while he nodded, his lips scraping along her shoulder with tender flicks of his tongue as he explored her skin. “But willy….that’s not sexy!”

Strike wrinkled his nose, “True! I mean I don’t want you EVER to ask me to dip my winky in your floop!”

Robin sniggered at his choices, knowing that these were Lucy’s terms around her children and which had incurred a rant from Strike about the ages of her boys and the fact that they needed to start using more age appropriate terminology, including not referring to a clitoris as a tuppence!

“It isn’t just the word you use though…..you’ve got to feel comfortable with it. When you’ve had a drink you’re OK!” he added.

Robin jerked her head towards him, “Really?”

He nodded, “Uh huh. After we had that meal the other night you had absolutely no problem demanding that I, and I quote, ‘get yourself down there detective and let your cock investigate my pussy for suspicious activity!’....and it was definitely a turn on! If you remember I was incredibly thorough in my enquiries!” and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, snarling delightfully at her blushing, 'eyes squeezed shut' expression.

He purposefully held down the duvet cover so that she couldn’t hide her pink cheeks beneath it and giggled as she squealed in embarrassment.  
“What’s the problem? You have no issue with us doing all this stuff…..and you seem to like me saying all kinds of stuff.”

Robin squirmed around to face him on her side, “I do! I really, really like you saying stuff….I like it when tell me what you’re going to do….and then you do it!” and she snuffled against his warm, hairy chest, enjoying his rumbling growl of approval.

“So…..imagine how horny it’d make me if you did the same!” he whispered, his breath hot and intoxicating against her neck. “And you make me as hard as fuck all the time anyway….see!”  
His comment was accompanied by a deep, baritone groan and a feminine whimper as Robin snaked her hand across his belly and located proof of his arousal.

“Orrrrrr, maybe it would be too much if I started getting all stick your purple python in my love cave,” and she giggled as Strike gave a mirthful growl.

“Maybe tone it down a bit from there, I’m not suggesting we start giving each other’s bits pet names...and if we did yours would definitely not be a love cave!” he winced and pouted as her hand had ceased stroking his ‘python’.

Robin gazed across at his gorgeously bed soft face.   
Being in bed with Cormoran was so much fun, and so relaxed, and easy…..but she just wasn’t used to sexy talk or vocalising what she wanted.  
But she trusted the large, hairy man beside her.

“Alright…..but can you not look at me,” Robin stated, glaring as Strike gave her a look of bafflement, but wriggled slightly so that his face was angled away from her.

“This OK?” he asked.

Robin opened her mouth, but still knew she was blushing and felt self conscious, “I’d find it easier if it was dark,” she said.

“Well…..stick your head under the covers then,” he suggested halfheartedly and gave an amused shake of his head as he heard her say ‘Oh, good idea!’ and yanked up the cotton cover.

The air under the duvet was heady with their combined scents - spicy, tobacco and masculine sweat mixed with light floral perfume and the unmistakable aroma of sex. It was also hot and instantly made Robin feel aroused and in need of more of the amazing activities she and Strike had been engaged in since they’d decided not to fight their feelings any longer.

Robin could make out Strike’s body in the dim light; his bulk was not intimidating at all, and she’d felt incredibly safe and cherished from their first, slightly cautious encounter.  
Last night Strike had regaled her with a flowing narration of what he intended to do to her body; using some of the filthiest and most arousing language she had ever heard; and it had all rolled off his tongue like honey…..she wanted to do the same.

He was very still and giving her time, and she took a couple of breaths before whispering, “My pussy wants you,” and pressing her lips together to stifle a squeal of embarrassment.

Strike however lowered his voice to the almost obscenely deep rumble which he knew drove her wild, “What does it want me to do?”

Robin bit her lower lip and panted, “It needs to be tested….to see where all the wetness is coming from….because you keep making it all wet and slippery.”  
She could see the impact on Strike’s cock and although he remained looking away from her she could tell that he was grinning and his hips were bucking fractionally against the mattress.

“And what shall I use to test it?” he asked.

“Something big….and hard….so that you can get really deep inside,” she hissed and bit down on his bare shoulder, writhing her hips against his thigh.

Strike let his head fall back a little, encouraging her lips to explore his neck, “Tell me how to do it…….I need details Ellacott.”

Robin moaned now and closed her eyes as she felt herself getting turned on by the proximity of their nakedness and the heat of their breath.

“I want your cock inside me….I want you to push it inside my cunt and fuck me….it’s the only way of curing me, otherwise I might drown,” she pouted and gave an excited squeal as Cormoran flipped himself above her and nudged her thighs apart.

“That, Ellacott, is an incredibly impressive start to your education in smutty talk…..how about I try and make you incapable of talking for a while though?” and he pressed himself inside her fluttering core, grasping his lip between his teeth as her now familiar body writhed gloriously beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second fic in progress based on the same thread - this time with Robin and Strike NOT in a relationship.


End file.
